Good and Evil Mean Nothing When it Comes To Love
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Todd likes Kateii and Kateii likes Todd but neither of them know the others feelings but when a teleporter finds out all hell breaks lose and now todd has to make an important desition the life he is cerantly leading or the girl he so depratly wants


Hello everyone!!!! This is not a Yaoi fic or wat ever u call it. Not that I'm agents that sort of thing. I'm all for it. It's just it's not me, although I have my twin sis who is way into the sort of stuff. So if you know of a paring that isn't used but is that sort of stuff let me know. I will dedicate that chapter to you and my twin sis Rin. But you can't use the following people

Todd (toad)

Kateii (K possible) # 1 she is my OC and # 2 well I don't have a number 2

Scott (Cyclopes)

Jean (jean)

Logan (wolverine) he is just too manly to be pared with another man

Now if you can find another paring I will be glad to put it in a chapter ok enough mindless babbling on with the show

**Chapter 1**

**Teleporters Get Told 2 Too Many Secrets **

Kurt just sat there, watching Kateii draw a figure on her paper. He had no clue what she was drawing. All though from where he was sitting it looked a lot like Toad. In fact he was pretty sure that it was Toad. He could make out his long tough, which by the looks of what Kateii had drawn so far, seemed to be rapped around a pole of some sort. He could also make out some more people. Yep that other brother hood members were definitely there and someone who looked a lot K Possible but in a fluffy coat and skirt with boots that come up to her knees. Which also reminded him a lot of Kateii. That was the way Kateii always preferred dressing. She had a worried exasperation on her face. While the brother hood members were falling over laughing. Kurt snapped out of his trance like state do to pure curiosity.

"Vhy are you drawing Toad?" Kurt asked curiously. Kateii's head jerked up and looked at him.

"Um I have no clue what you're talking about," Kateii answered back, looking even more worried then the girl in the picture.

"Yes you do. Look down and you will see him and all his sliminess," Kurt teleported over and pointed to the picture that she had drawn.

"Nope don't see him and either way he isn't that slimy," she said getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh so now you are drawing _and _defending him," Kurt smiled and took the notepad from Kateii's hands.

"I'm not defending him," she said trying to snatch the notebook back, only to come up empty handed. Kurt was teleporting around the room while flipping through the pages, laughing every so often.

"Dude you seem to draw him a lot. Vhy do you like to draw him so much?" Kurt handed her back her notepad and looked at her curiously.

"To make you ask questions," she snapped back obviously **NOT** amused.

"No seriously I can keep a secret. Vhy?" he asked looking her in her ice blue eyes and speaking in a certain tone of respect that would make the proudest of kings bow down. Unfortunately Kateii was not as moved as he hoped she would be. She just brushed of the idea.

"Yeah right, you keep a secret. I bet the whole institute would know by noon," Kateii said laugh to herself in the process.

"No I promise. Vat?" Kurt had sat down now, trying not to show his anxiety. Kateii finally gave in.

"Okay I'll tell you, but for every person you tell I get to punch you in the arm." Kateii said making Kurt wince at the thought.

"But you have super strength," Kurt complained.

"It's either that or I could enter your dreams while you are a sleep," Kateii suggested with a sly look on her face.

"Um let's got with the hitting," Kurt replied with great haste.

"Okay well hers the deal. I kind of, sort of, maybe like Tolansky a little," Kateii's face was pure red. You couldn't see an once of hurt naturally tan skin on her body in fact.

"WHAT," Kurt shouted that if it wasn't for the sound proof room would have the whole institute running in.

"Shhhhhh," hissed Kateii, "Remember you can't tell anyone or you're gonna want me to surgically remove your arm.

"Uh okay. I'm gonna go to the park so that I won't be tempted," Kurt said slipping on his hollow watch.

"That would be a smart idea," Kateii said agreeing. With that Kurt Teleported to the font door and left.

Toad, un a where of the conversation that just took place was in the park lazing around by a pond. Out of pure boredom he was sitting there with a bouquet of flours in his hand. He was pondering the idea of giving them to his crush. He sat the bouquet down and picked one flour from it. He began picking off the petals.

"I give them to Kateii, I don't give them to Kateii, I give them to Kateii, I don't give them to Kateii," he alternated between the two as he plucked each petal off one by one.

"You know I could give those to Kateii for you," Kurt said jumping down from the tree in witch he was sitting. Toad jumped at least 20 feet into the air and landed in the pond. He resurfaced moments later.

"Yo blue boy no one can know about this got it," Todd (I was tired of calling him toad) said climbing out of the pond, and blushing turning his normal pale green skin a weird shade of dark green.

"Um, nope I'm gonna tell her," Kurt said laughing.

"NO!" Todd said attempting to pounce on Kurt, only to come up empty handed. "That is my deepest secret. If the rest of the brotherhood knew that I had a crush on an x-geek I would NEVER hear the end of it.

"Vell then I guess it sucks to be you," Kurt said as he kept dodging Todd's attempts to tackle him.

"Fine," Todd said painting, "We will settle this like real men, a secret for a secret."

"Vat, no way am I telling you any of my secrets," Kurt said turning around to hide the fact that he was now blushing too.

"Look here's the deal. You give me your word as an x-man not to tell any of the brotherhood members. If you break your word you tell me one of your secrets."

"Vell I guess that would be okay. I give you my word as an x-man that I won't tell any brotherhood members that you have a crush on Kateii."

"Okay good," Todd said hopping off.

_Verdammen Sie, he really knows how to have a heart to heart._ Kurt thought to himself. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Then teleported to his room. He was just sitting there thinking to himself, about the whole Kateii and Toad issue mainly. About that time is when Jean came in.

GASP it is a cliff hanger. I'm going to start working on the next story right away. LEAVE REVIEWS the first 5 people who leave me reviews I will dedicate the next chapter to them.


End file.
